


These Are The Lies We Tell Ourselves

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Denial, F/F, Jealousy, One Night Stands, everyone knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A story where Cheryl Blossom is the Queen of Denial.





	These Are The Lies We Tell Ourselves

Cheryl Blossom glares at her phone angrily. Not that Cheryl _cares_ but Veronica has taken like 4 hours to text her back. It didn't _matter_ of course, because it's not like Cheryl spent 3 hours trying to construct the perfect text. Of course not, Cheryl Blossom had _much_ better things to do than _waste_ her precious time on some... Some low-life, New York loser who clearly has no standards (if Veronica's friends and **boyfriend** are any indication).

"Geez Cheryl, what did your phone ever do to you?" Josie laughed sitting across from the redhead with an easy smile. "That stupid, spoilt, ungrateful little bitch!" Cheryl yelled suddenly slamming her phone down on the table way too roughly.

Josie looked at her with wide eyes. God, Cheryl hated when Josie did that. It made her feel even more crazy and psychotic than she already did. "Which stupid, spoilt, ungrateful little bitch are we talking about this time?" Josie sighed, used to Cheryl's love of bitching about their peers. Especially the Serpents or the "Core Four". It was like Cheryl couldn't stop herself from saying some hateful remark about anyone and everyone in Riverdale.

"Veronica Lodge, duh. That bitch _still_ hasn't texted me back." Cheryl complained loudly making Josie raise an eyebrow. "Are you sure she's just not busy?" Tried Josie. But it was useless, Cheryl was in full Bitch Mode and couldn't be stopped.

Meanwhile, Betty looked over from her booth curiously. Cheryl Blossom mad someone didn't text her back?

_Had Betty tumbled into an alternate dimension?_

"Too busy for _Cheryl Blossom_?" Snapped Cheryl saying her own name like it was Beyoncé's. Before Josie could reply, Cheryl had already continued. "God, I bet she's with her stupid boyfriend. Can you believe Veronica Lodge is dating _Archie Andrews_? Like how stupid do you have to be to date someone like Archie. Especially if you were even half as attractive as Veronica is. God, what a stupid moron." Cheryl ranted loudly.

Betty glanced at Kevin to make sure he was hearing what she was. Judging by the fact Kevin was trying his hardest to stop himself squealing, Betty would take that as a definite _yes_. "Let's bi honest, we all saw it coming." Whispered Kevin with a grin.

"That was a horrible pun." Betty replied making a face.

**XOXO**

"Hey, Cheryl." Veronica smiled, sitting next to her casually. "Don't you _hey, Cheryl_ me you bitch!" Seethed Cheryl with a glare. "Whoa. Calm down, we're in a library." Replied Veronica with a raised eyebrow, looking slightly bemused but also way too amused.

Huffing, Cheryl stood up annoyed. "Bye." She snapped.

"Wait, we're partners in History. Remember the class project?" Laughed Veronica as Cheryl blushed bright red. "Of course I did, you moron." Huffed Cheryl sitting back down in her seat as the librarian glared at them both harshly. "Shush!" However both girls ignored her, as Cheryl resumed glaring at Veronica. Meanwhile, Veronica pulled out her History textbook and texted Betty.

Annoyed by Veronica's lack of attention, Cheryl suddenly felt herself steal Veronica's phone out of her hand. "Hey!" Protested Veronica as Cheryl moved the phone out of her reach. "Oh la la. Breaking up with Archie? Juicy." Grinned Cheryl.

"I might not. It was just a thought." Veronica argued snatching her phone back from Cheryl. "Honey, if you're thinking it, it's clearly going to happen." Cheryl snorted. "You're suddenly _very_ happy. Something you want to tell me, Cheryl?" Teased Veronica lightly with a joking smile. "You wish, lesbo." Retorted Cheryl.

"Bisexual, actually. I'm ashamed, Cheryl, I thought you knew everything about everyone in Riverdale." Veronica retorted back much to Cheryl's shock. Not that Cheryl really cared that Veronica was into girls.

That twisting feeling in her stomach was _totally_ just something Cheryl ate at lunch.

**XOXO**

Veronica and Archie have a big, public fight. But they don't break-up. Cheryl doesn't _care_ , honestly she doesn't. Why would she care about the relationship of some immature, flighty meathead and some low-life from New York.

It just feels stupid. Like Veronica's _wasting_ her time on Archie.

So, Cheryl goes out like she always does when her feelings get a little too twisted and confusing. It's a college party, one that Cheryl wasn't invited to. She turns up anyway, of course. Mostly it's just drunk frat boys and flighty college girls experimenting with their sexuality. But it feels nice, all the good attention. Cheryl likes being the hot girl instead of the girl with a dead twin.

It's refreshing. A well-earned vacation.

Toni raises an eyebrow with her stupid smirk and even stupider pink hair. "Well, well, well. _The_ Cheryl Blossom gracing us mere mortals with her presence. I feel honoured." She says, voice filled with so much sarcasm Cheryl just wants to slap her. Or kiss her. Or both at the same time.

"You should. Maybe you dirty serpents could learn a few things about _respect_ and _dignity_ from me." Replied Cheryl haughtily. "Respect and dignity? From you? Didn't know you were a comedian, Blossom." Retorted Toni, not missing a beat. "Shut up." Cheryl snapped annoyed. "Make me." Toni challenged with a smirk. There was already three cups of fruity cocktails in Cheryl's system and she'd never been one to turn down a challenge.

Smirking back, Cheryl stepped closer to the pink-haired girl. "Maybe I will." She hissed in Toni's ear. "Oh yeah?" Asked Toni encouragingly. Toni was shameless checking Cheryl out, eyes glazed with lust. It was now or never. Take the leap of faith or give up now.

"Yeah." Husked Cheryl.

Without warning, Cheryl roughly grabbed Toni's shirt pulling her into a bruising kiss. There was sticky alcohol on their shoes where Toni dropped her drink in shock. It was rough, like they were still fighting. Still playing a game. Who would take it further? Would either back down?  

That morning, stumbling out of Toni's bed stark naked, Cheryl blamed it on the alcohol. She didn't even have a hangover.

**XOXO**

"I didn't know you were into girls." Jughead says stealing a fry from her plate. Cheryl gives him withering glare that somehow doesn't intimidate him. "I'm not." She replied easily getting slight sinking feeling. Cheryl must be sick, that's the only logical explanation.

Jughead raises an eyebrow. He doesn't believe her one bit.

"So, you and Toni didn't sleep together?" He retorted with a snort. "I was _drunk_. When I'm drunk, I get charitable." Cheryl hisses back, talons at the ready. There's already a thousand quips about how Jughead doesn't belong here or how Betty's too good for him in Cheryl's brain. Suddenly, she's defensive for some bizarre, unexplained reason. "God, you must be so jealous of Kevin and Toni. Open and free to be who they want while you're still _trapped_ in the closet."

The comment gets to Cheryl, more than it should. It's like Jughead knew what hurt Cheryl more than she herself did. Cheryl tells herself she doesn't like the likes of _Jughead Jones_ thinking he knows everything about her. That's why it stung so much.

"And you must be jealous of Archie. You know, the boy Betty's _really_ pining for." She retorts as her signature red lips form a smirk. "Or maybe you are. The one person in the way of your shot with Veronica. Must be pretty miserable." Jughead smirks back, surprisingly cocky. Cheryl had never had a full conversation with him, and vows to never have one again. "You think I'm into that skank? As if!"

Rolling his eyes, Jughead stands up. "Look, I don't know what kind of Alison DiLaurentis type denial you're going through, Cheryl... But just leave Toni out of it." He huffs. "You've watched Pretty Little Liars?" Smirked Cheryl.

Jughead's face paled as he rushed off.

**XOXO**

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Penelope Blossom snaps shoving the _Blue & Gold _paper in Cheryl's face. "Since when do you read High School newspapers?" Snorted Cheryl. "Since, Cheryl, people started asking me about my _bisexual_ daughter." Her mother snaps back. Roughly, Penelope jabs her finger at the front page.

Cheryl's nonchalant expression turned somewhat desperate and confused.

" _In celebration of LGBT+ Pride, I would like to dedicate this article to Riverdale's very own and very bisexual Cheryl Blossom. At first glance she might look like your cliché, stereotypical 80's movie bitch but she's breaking the mould. From the strength and courage she's shown throughout the death of Jason Blossom to being brave enough to be herself. Here's to Cheryl Blossom, the girl who overlooked her hatred for the Serpents to be 'charitable' enough to sleep with Toni Topaz. Let's hope this is the start of a Cheryl Blossom free to be herself, Alison DiLaurentis style._ " She read out, angrily.

Annoyed, Penelope snatched it from Cheryl hands and into the fire. "I hope you're happy with your little stunt. Does it feel good to be the freak I always knew you were?" Her mother snapped. "It's not true, I swear! It's... It's slander!"

"Don't lie to me, Cheryl. Jason was always the good twin. This article just proves it even more." Hissed Penelope grabbing her wrist. "Let go of me!" Screamed Cheryl tugging her wrist away from her mother's rough hands. Suddenly, she felt herself drop to the ground. "Go up to your room, now. I don't want anymore of this nonsense." Her mother snapped with a glare.

Cheryl didn't have to be asked twice. Shakily, she stood up and ran upstairs, holding her bleeding nose.

Slander, lies and slander. Cheryl wouldn't stand for it. The _Blue & Gold _was going down like the Titanic. No one could stand in Cheryl Blossom's way, not until Betty Cooper's pathetic school newspaper was burned to the ground like Thornhill.

**XOXO**

"You!" Cheryl yelled storming toward Jughead Jones. Everyone jumped out of her way, not wanting to get caught in Cheryl Blossom's crosshairs. "What do you want, Cheryl?" Jughead sighed. "What do I want? I want you to remove these _lies_ from our school newspaper. I will not stand for slander, Jones. I will not stand for it!" Yelled Cheryl, her tone bordering on psychotic.

Even Jughead looked scared. "I wasn't lying. You slept with Toni." He replied simply. "I was drunk! Now take the article down, Serpent freak." She snapped back. "It was yesterday's news. It's not like we were going to publish it again." He snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Well... Good! Then don't, freak." Cheryl snapped pushing him into the lockers as she stormed away.

**XOXO**

Here Cheryl was, peacefully reading an article about some guy who ate his girlfriend. The sun was warm, the bird were chirping, everything was right in the world and then Betty Cooper had to ruin it. "Veronica is the worst!" Betty huffed annoyed, sitting opposite Cheryl without her permission. As if they were _friends_ or something.

Gross.

"Uh, no. Right now you are. Can't I see I'm trying to read, you self-absorbed brat?" Cheryl snapped back, glaring up at Betty annoyed. "It's like... I get it, you're dating Archie. You don't have to flaunt him and steal all my time with him. Like, I'm his friend too. But no, it's all, oh _me and Veronica are going to the movies_ or oh, _I'm going on a date with Veronica_. Can they not shut up about each other for two seconds?" Ranted Betty completely ignoring Cheryl's response.

Rolling her eyes, Cheryl put her magazine down. _This bitch_. Disturbing Cheryl's very peaceful morning and then luring her in with gossip. "Shouldn't you be bothering Mr. Too Gay To Function or the Addams' Family Reject with this crap?" Cheryl asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I tried but they're way too moral for their own good. They give me these disappointed looks. And... Well, I mean, you're Cheryl. You can't exactly throw stones." Explained Betty with another huff. _God, Betty huffs so much when she's angry. Is she trying to be the Big Bag Wolf or something?_ "Ugh, whatever. Just be glad I'm a sucker for gossip and seeing you miserable." Snapped Cheryl.

Betty's eyes widened in surprise. "Wait really?" She asked eagerly. "Of course. I'm honestly _glad_ someone agrees that those morons make a horrible couple. Even if it's Goody-Goody Cooper." Cheryl shrugged with a sweet smile.

At her smile, Betty's eyes narrowed suspiciously. But quickly, she shook her head and launched into another rant.

**XOXO**

"Cheryl?" Veronica asked kindly putting a hand on her shoulder. "What do you want freak?" She snapped, wiping her eyes. "I just... I wanted to see if you were okay." Replied Veronica hesitantly. "Well, I'm in the middle of a field crying my eyes out and it's fucking freezing and my mother wants me to burn in hell. So, what do you think. Lodge?" Cheryl retorted sarcastically, yelling loudly.

Swallowing, Veronica took a subtle step back. "If you didn't want me here, Cheryl, you could've just said so." She sighed sounding hurt. "I never said that, you idiot." Huffed Cheryl, kicking at the muddy grass.

"If you do want me here, you have a funny way of showing it." Retorted Veronica rolling her eyes slightly. "Yeah, well... Us Blossoms' aren't exactly good with feelings. Or showing them." Cheryl admitted, wiping her eyes again as she thought of her messed-up family. "I can tell." Veronica smirked making them both laugh slightly.

There was an awkward silence that settled between them.

"Me and Archie broke up." Veronica said suddenly. "Not that I care but... How come?" Asked Cheryl tentively. Again, Veronica chuckled. "Well, I realised Archie was in love with Betty. And he realised I wasn't completely into him either." She replied, playing with her pearls absent-mindedly. Veronica didn't seem at all upset, which Cheryl supposed was further proof they were a horrible couple.

Cheryl nodded slowly. "So basically you both realised you were a match made in Hell?" She retorted, raising an eyebrow. "Something like that." Veronica agreed.

"Any new guys or gals on the cards?" Cheryl teased, trying not to show any emotion. Not that Cheryl really cared about Veronica's love life... "Well, I do have my eye on someone but I'm not sure what they'll think. They're kind of unpredictable." Replied Veronica stepping closer to Cheryl.

Clearing her throat, Cheryl tried not to be affected by the news. So what Veronica had a crush? Why did Cheryl even _care_ about some goody-goody?

"I'm intrigued. Who could have possibly caught the great Veronica Lodge's eye?" Smirked Cheryl although she was internally cringing from calling Veronica 'great'. Veronica probably thought Cheryl was being weird. She totally thought Cheryl was a weirdo now. "I'll give you 3 guesses." Offered Veronica.

Rolling her eyes, Cheryl sighed. What was this 20 Questions? "Can you give me a clue?" She tried. "They're bat-shit crazy." Veronica replied with a smirk.

"Dilton Doiley?" Cheryl guessed, making a face. "No. Although, they're psychotic too." Laughed Veronica. "Jughead?" Tried Cheryl. This time, Veronica laughed so hard she was almost crying as she shook her head. "I don't know... Betty Cooper?" Cheryl huffed annoyed, as she crossed her arms. This game sucked, it was obvious Cheryl was losing and she hated that Veronica Lodge of all people was _beating_ her.

With another boisterous laugh, Veronica shook her head. "It's really obvious, Cheryl." She smiled taking another step closer. "Oh? Well, if it's sooo obvious why don't you just _tell me_?" Snapped Cheryl.

"I'd rather show you." Retorted Veronica. Cheryl frowned back in confusion, crossing her arms.

Suddenly, Cheryl felt soft lips against her own. Veronica tasted like chocolate, raspberries and something else Cheryl couldn't detect. Before she could stop herself, Cheryl kissed Veronica back, tangling one hand through her dark hair. They stayed like that for a while, just kissing in the middle of a field. But it was Veronica who pulled away, panting and covered in Cheryl's lipstick.

"I am not bat-shit crazy." Cheryl snapped, glaring at Veronica. "You're like the patriotic saint of bat-shit crazy." Snorted Veronica. Rolling her eyes, Cheryl crossed her arms again. "Whatever. Just be glad you're slightly better than all those other peasants." Huffed Cheryl.

At the comment, Veronica smiled softly. There was definitely a compliment in there somewhere.

Cheryl pulled a compact mirror out of her bag, fixing her signature red lipstick. "Pick me up tomorrow at 6. Not a minute later, Lodge." She ordered, still looking in the mirror. "Is that your way of asking me out on a date?" Teased Veronica. "Just be there." Snapped Cheryl, before she walked off leaving Veronica smiling softly.

Betty was right. Cheryl was totally had a crush on Veronica.


End file.
